wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Redridge Mountains questing guide
This is a questing guide detailing an efficient method to obtain and complete quests in the Redridge Mountains. For a list of all Redridge quests in table format, see Redridge Mountains quests. Note: This guide is not meant for power-leveling purposes. Rather, it is meant to show a player an efficient way to complete many quests available for a particular zone. If you know of a better order or method to accomplish this, your input is welcome (in fact, greatly desired). Level 18-19 Redridge Mountains are officially listed as appropriate for levels 15 to 25. However in practice it makes most sense to visit this zone around level 18 or 19 and before hitting the Deadmines Instance. By this time you'll have finished much of Westfall and Loch Modan, but could use a bit of toughening before digging into the Wetlands and Duskwood. This guide assumes you'll want to do the Deadmines and picks up the prerequisite quests on that understanding. See The Deadmines walkthrough when you're ready. Redridge Mountains Quests Lakeshire Center * Head east into the Redridge Mountains. Talk to Guard Parker. * Before the bridge, turn in one quest and get flight path. * In Lakeshire, grab more quests. * From now on, kill any Great Goretusk, Tarantula and Dire condor you see. * From the end of dock, swim east going under the bridge until you find "Glinting Mud", looking like a pile of dirt on lake bottom. Loot the necklace. It's possible for the mud to be west of the dock, too. * Southwest of Lakeshire are gnoll camps. You don't need to complete all your kills at this time. * Head to Guard Parker near Elwynn Forest entrance. * East is a dirt path going south and east. Follow for more gnoll camps. Now you should complete * When you got all the Tarantula drops, head north to Lake Everstill. About in the middle (41,54) you'll find a sunken row boat with the chest next to it. Loot the chest for Oslow's tools. Watch out for the Lake Threasher! * Swim to the southern shore to hunt more condors. These are scarcer and you might need to travel considerably east to find all necessary. * If you need more Goretusks, there should have respawned south of Lakeshire by now. * Return to Lakeshire and turn in quests. * Martie Jainrose is just west of the Inn to get the follow up before you return to Darcy. Blackrock Orcs * Kill any Black Dragon Whelp you spy. * Head east to the Murloc camp. Kill them until you complete and . * Head north along the road. When you find the path heading west, find a gnoll camp and kill to complete and . There are more mystics northwest if you need them. * Return to the road and follow it north, but don't enter the camp at (44,18) yet. Instead you'll head south, through the pass east of the road, killing Blackrock Orcs this way until you come back to Lakeshire. Repeat this circle, killing Whelps and Orcs until you complete both quests. * Return to Lakeshire and turn in quests. Sell trash and repair. * Yowler can be found at (27,21), almost due north of Lakeshire. * Return to Lakeshire Beer Hunt * Return to where Guard Parker stands and turn south, running into Duskwood. * Continue to Darkshire, grabbing the flight path. * Buy a Bottle of Moonshine from the barkeep. * Return to the road north out of town. When the road starts heading too eastward, cut north and cross the river into Elwynn Forest. * Get on the road and go west to Goldshire. * Run to Goldshire. Turn in your quest to Smith Argus. Get followup. * While you're in Goldshire, speak to Barkeep Dobbins and buy a Skin of Sweet Rum. * Follow the road back to Stormwind City. Find General Marcus Jonathan and turn in and get the follow up. * Go to Gallina Winery and purchase a Cask of Merlot. * Find Grimand Elmore. Get the follow up if you've room. You can complete this quest someday when passing through Loch Modan on your way to the Wetlands. * Got to the Dwarven District and pick up the quests and from Wilder Thistlenettle and from Shoni. * Sell trash, repair, visit the Auction House. Buy 5 Hops, if you hadn't collected these already. If you can't get buy them easily, grind them off Harvesters in the upcoming trip to Westfall. * Fly to Sentinel Hill in Westfall. * Turn in your quest to Gryan Stoutmantle and get his follow up and * Go to Grimbooze Thunderbrew in the Dagger Hills. He'll have a quest , which conveniently you can already turn in immediately for a Keg of Thunderbrew Lager. * Return to Gryan Stoutmantle. Fly to Stormwind City. * Head to Old Town and turn in to Master Mathias Shaw. * Fly back to Lakeshire. Turn in completed quests, including . Where to go from here At this time you'll be ready for the Deadmines. All that remains is returning to Gryan Stoutmantle, turn in his quest and do the Defias Traitor escort quest and get the follow up . See The Deadmines walkthrough for more information. After the easy and efficient questing is done in Redridge Mountains, you'll want to review the Duskwood questing guide for hints about that zone and other adventures for the level 20-30 character. Category:Redridge Mountains quests Category:Questing guides